Poor Hiei
by XxFiresongxX
Summary: When Hiei catches a cold Kurama is obliged to take care of his small friend. Strange how such things can bring demons closer together... oh just read it! I can't write summaries! HieiXKurama pairing. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Well, this is my first fanfiction… it contains HieiXKurama pairing so if you are a homophobe please do not read past this point. There is some content for a mature audience and slight bad language so please don't sue me if you are three years old and reading this. Oh and I apologize if I spell any random thrown in Japanese words incorrectly. Sooo… I'll just shut up now… IF YOU ARE READING THIS I LOVE YOU! Oh, and I don't own YYH.

Comment: I got a comment that said that characters got randomly OOC around the end, and looking back I really see what they mean so I'm going to add an alternate ending for people who agree, because it's REALLY annoying me now. I got an idea of a different way it could end that would be more in character. I'm writing it and will post it soon.

**Poor Hiei**

"Kuwabara move!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped out of the way of a shimmering sphere of energy. Kuwabara clumsily followed suit but ended up toppling over where Yusuke managed to land perfectly. "Get up baka!!!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara grumbled as he picked himself back up off the ground just in time to flatten himself back down as yet another orb of energy whizzed over his head. The cause of these repeated nuisances was standing in the middle of the three fighters, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. He was a human looking demon with blond hair falling neatly into his pale face and an arrogant smile upon his lips.

"Oh sorry. Are my attacks interrupting your conversation?" He said in a sarcastically apologetic tone.

"Yeah as a matter of fact they are!" said Kuwabara picking himself off the ground a second time when he was sure there would be no more ducking in the near future.

"Well then why don't I give the two of you some time to discus things over together?! SEE YOU IN HE— AAAAAHHHH!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

The demon fell to the ground clutching at his bloody back where the thorns of Kurama's rose whip had connected.

"YEAH SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Thanks Kurama!"

"Now that was just rude! You didn't even let me finish my sentence! I mean would it have really killed you to wait a few more seconds for me to finish the phrase 'see you in hell'? Really! How disrespectful!"

"Hey Kurama"

"Yes Yusuke?"

"What do you say to shutting this jerk up once and for all?!"

"Naturally I have no objections," Kurama said raising his rose whip ready to attack.

"HEY AREN'T YOU GUYS FORGETTING SOMEONE HERE?!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"No who?" asked Yusuke

"That's not funny Urameshi!"

"Ummm... I think it would be in our best interest to move right now." Kurama said in his usual calm voice as he jumped gracefully to the side. Yusuke and Kuwabara both managed to jump in time as well (Kuwabara kept his footing this time) as yet another large energy orb exploded where they had just been standing.

"Damn this is getting boring! HEY BLONDY!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY NEW TRICKS?!?!"

"As a matter of fact..." said the demon, who was back on his feet with his arrogant smile back in place "... I DO have a trick I've been wanting to use for quite some time now!" He raised his hands into the air where they started to glow spreading his energy in shooting darts toward the three fighters. Before any of them could manage a dodge the energy had tied them up and was lifting three feet into the air.

"I REALLY LIKED THE GROUND!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he struggled in the air.

"And now that I have you I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!!(yay he finished!)"

Yusuke grinned slyly as he counted down, "3... 2... 1..." ... and nothing happened. Yusuke looked around slightly confused.

"Don't try distractions detective! You're not getting out of this!!! Now!" Blood spurted from the demons mouth as the razor sharp pointed ends of a tree branch appeared cutting straight through his body and piercing his heart. Without another word he fell dead onto the ground. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all came untied.

"Thanks again Kurama! Guess me and Kuwabara really owe you our asses huh?" Yusuke said eyeing the dead demon. Kurama smiled slightly but made no reply.

"What was with that count down in the middle of the fight Urameshi?!" Kuwabara asked annoyed "I mean we're all really glad you finally learned to count to three but you really don't need to be showing that off to demons!" Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.

"To tell you the truth I was counting for Hiei."

"For Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, usually when our asses are in some serious trouble he comes in at the last minute, saves us all and leaves. I think he watches our fights with his jagan, from near by and waits until just the right time to make the dramatic entry!"

"Yeah that sounds like him... WAIT YOU MEAN THE SHRIMP STALKS US!!!"

"Ummm... I doubt that that is what Yusuke meant." Kurama sweat dropped.

"Still I wonder why Hiei didn't come." Yusuke said puzzled.

"Maybe I have better things to do with my time than to baby sit you ningens with my jagan." Said an arrogant flat voice from a near by tree.

"THEN YOU DO STALK US WITH YOUR JAGAN EYE!!!" Kuwabara yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hiei. Hiei shot him an "I'll take care of you later" glare. Kurama surveyed Hiei. It was never an easy task to figure out the three eyed, 4 foot tall spiky haired demon, but since he and Hiei had been friends for longer than anyone else in the group had known Hiei Kurama was the best at figuring him out and what he saw worried him slightly. The way Hiei stood leaning against the tree allowed the demon to recover what breath he had lost with out it being noticeable that he was doing so. 'But if Hiei is winded from running here why was he late?' There was no where within the city Hiei was confined to from where he could not have run and arrived in time to assist in the fight with his speed.

"If you've got so many better things to do than help us them why are you here?! Go do one of those many 'important' things and get outta our hair shrimp!" Kuwabara said glaring at his rival.

"Hn! I just came here to see you make a complete fool of your self! Now that that has been done I will be leaving."

"Why don't you say that to my face half-pint?!"

"How much more 'to your face' do you want me to get beyond looking you in the eye and directing it at you!?"

"THAT'S IT SHORTY YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!!!" Kuwabara yelled and created his spirit sword.

"Has anyone else noticed how obnoxiously loud it is when ever that oaf is around?" Hiei asked completely ignoring Kuwabara's sword.

"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara thrust his sword toward Hiei who vanished and appeared behind Kuwabara who had fallen onto the ground where Hiei used to be.

"There maybe now he'll be quite for a few seconds."

"Damn it can't we take you two anywhere without you fighting like a married couple?!" asked Yusuke earning himself a glare from both Kuwabara and Hiei though Hiei's ended up looking more threatening due to the fact that Kuwabara was still on the ground.

"Kuwabara, why don't we go? Your lover spats are cute but they're getting kinda boring!"

"Yusuke if you value your life you will keep your mouth shut from now on." Hiei threatened moving his hand toward his katana.

"Let it go Hiei I don't think Enma will appreciate you killing his detective." Kurama said before Hiei reached his sword.

"I don't give a damn what Enma appreciates or not!" Hiei said though his hand moved away from his katana.

"Anyway we really gotta go. Keiko's 'helping' us with our homework and will kill us if we're late." Yusuke said.

"Helping us?! More like forcing us!" Kuwabara replied.

"Yeah as I said, 'helping' see ya' guys!!!" Yusuke said waving as he and Kuwabara left.

"Well than now that they're gone, would you like to come over to my house briefly Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we all know you don't really have anything better to do you just like to pretend you do."

"Like hell I don't!!!" Hiei started but Kurama grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him in the direction of his house. Hiei pulled his arm free of Kurama's grasp but resigned to go with the kitsune anyway.

Kurama looked worriedly down at his friend. Hiei's breathing was off and his face slightly flushed. They walked the rest of the way to Kurama's house in silence. Kurama opened the door and moved to let Hiei in.

"What about you human mother?" Hiei asked.

"She's out for a few days, it's just me here." (convenient huh? I thought so .) Hiei entered the house, followed by Kurama who then lead him to his room.

"Hd. Looks do huban," Hiei said surveying Kurama's room. Kurama raised one eye brow. '"Huban?" what on earth?' An idea was beginning to dawn on Kurama, 'but no, that could never be it!' said one part of Kurama while another argued 'it's the logical conclusion!'

Hiei looked up at the sound of Kurama chuckling.

"Find sobething abusig fox?" Hiei said with his best death glare, but this only increased the fox's laughter until he was practically rolling on the floor clutching at his side and gasping for air. Finally his laughter died down and stopped leaving a grinning fox looking evilly at Hiei.

"Ready do redurd do sadidy fox?! Whad od Earth were you laughing aboud?" Kurama just grinned, then in one quick movement removed Hiei's headband and before the poor fire demon knew what he was doing, Kurama had planted a mother like kiss on Hiei's forehead next to his jagan eye. Hiei's hand was at his katana and in a matter of seconds there was a sword gleaming at Kurama's neck.

"Well that proves it." Kurama said ignoring the blade.

"Broves whad dabb id?!" That stupid grin again "ADSWER THE QUESDION FOX!"

"Poor little Hiei, it would seem you've caught a cold."

"Caughd a whad?" Hiei asked but before he knew what was happening Kurama had him pinned against the wall and was removing his cloak, followed by his shirt.

"Whad are you do—" Hiei started but Kurama was beginning to undo his pants now. Hiei was half outraged and half shocked as he struggled with all of his strength to break free, however for some reason most of his strength had gone from him and the most he could manage was a sad escape attempt. Kurama managed to completely strip the poor, defenseless demon. As soon as Kurama had released him Hiei ran next to the bed and huddled into a small ball trying to protect himself from anymore abuse. Kurama returned to his side holding up pink footy pajamas with small roses on them.

"My mother bought these for me a few years ago. They're far too small for me now but they should be around the right size for you."

"You surely don'd expecd me do WEAR those do you?!" Hiei asked in disgust.

"Either you can put them on yourself or I can put them on for you." Knowing he was for some unknown reason to weak to resist Kurama Hiei snatched the pajamas. Kurama smiled and turned his back to give Hiei some privacy for changing, not that after all Kurama had done Hiei had that much left to keep private. Kurama was going to get it for that once Hiei had his strength back.

"Hd." Hiei said to indicate that he had finished changing. Kurama turned grinned at the sight of Hiei in his pink footy pajamas. Hiei looked around to make sure that all the curtains to the room were down. If any one EVER saw this Hiei would be forced to kill.

"Dow fox, bind exblaining whad on Earth is the beaning of all of this?" Hiei demanded.

"Well you see Hiei, in this cold time of year many humans become ill."

"I'b DOT huban!"

"Yes but that does not necessarily mean that your immune to our illnesses, in fact since you've never had a cold before you would be even more vulnerable, not to mention the fact you live in a tree." Vulnerable, oh how Hiei loathed that word with his entire being and the idea of him being more vulnerable than a human did not go over well at all with Hiei. Before he could snap back at Kurama his friend started blabbering again. "Well then it's settled! You'll be staying at my house until your health has improved."

"DO WAY ID HELL!!!"

"I thought you'd like the idea Hiei!" Kurama scooped Hiei up and lay him in his bed pulling the sheets neatly up to Hiei's chin. This had to be the worst day of Hiei's life. Maybe even worse than the day he'd been thrown from a cliff. Not only was he WEAK, but Kurama, his only true friend was taking advantage of that and if that weren't bad enough his "friend" had even laughed at and ignored him… he was trying not to think about the rape.

"Now Hiei try to get some sleep, the sooner your better the sooner I'll let you leave so just be a good boy."

"I'B NOD DIRED and eved if I were do you hodestly think I could fall asleep id onde of these rebulsive things?!"

"Maybe if I chain you to the bed you'll become bored of struggling and go to sleep. Shall I try?" Reluctantly Hiei closed his eyes and surprised himself by falling asleep instantly.

Kurama looked sadly down at the small koorime sleeping soundly in his bed. Hiei's current condition was not serious, but knowing Hiei the demon would fight harder to keep from recovering than he would fight to become well again. Sighing Kurama picked up Hiei's clothes and found them completely filthy. 'Now I know why Hiei wears black!' Kurama thought to himself and took the clothes to put in the washer. Kurama entered the kitchen and looked around for some chicken soup which he would most probably have to force feed Hiei. While it was heating up Kurama went to look around for some extra blankets he could put on Hiei. Returning to his room with the bowl of soup deciding to bring the blankets he had found in a second trip he noticed upon entering that the curtain on one of the closed windows was swinging slightly and the blankets over Hiei had been pulled on hurriedly.

Sighing Kurama placed the bowl of soup on his desk and went to the "sleeping" demon. Laying a hand on Hiei's head Kurama found that he had a higher fever than before.

"If you get out of bed again I WILL get the chains Hiei!" Kurama said to the unresponsive demon. Kurama went back to get the bowl of soup, brought it to Hiei, and shook the koorime slightly. Hiei sat up slowly still pretending he had been asleep though he knew it was useless to pretend.

"And whad the hell is thad?" Hiei asked eyeing the soup suspiciously.

"It's a human food called soup. It's what you give to people who are sick."

"Hd."

"Do you need me to force feed you or will you be a good boy and eat it yourself?" seeing he wasn't going to get out of this Hiei resigned to take the bowl from Kurama.

Kurama left and returned with the extra blankets. By that time Hiei had finished the soup and eyed the blankets, annoyed.

"Do you really think I deed BORE head in this... whadever id is?!"

"Maybe you don't need the heat but maybe the weight of the extra blankets will keep you in bed."

Kurama laid the blankets on the bed.

"There," Kurama smiled at Hiei who just glared back at him. "Oh come ON! Stop pouting! It really isn't that bad."

"I'b going do kill you!"

"Oh yes that reminds me!" Kurama left and retuned with a tissue box. "Here you use these to blow your nose."

"DO WAY ID HELL! HAVED'T YOU TAKEN EDOUGH OF BY BRIDE YED?!" At that moment Hiei sneezed, and holding his hand in front of his nose turned a bright shade of red and, pouting, grabbed a tissue. Kurama grinned at the completely embarrassed demon. A ring at the doorbell made Hiei jump.

"Lye down and rest, if I come back to find that you've left again... I think you know what will happen." Kurama said as he left the room to answer the door.

"Hey foxy, what's up?!"

_YOU CALLED THE DECTIVE?! _Hiei yelled in Kurama's mind.

_**I **didn't call anyone!_

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked looking confused at the unexpected visitors.

"Is Hiei ok?" Yusuke asked.

_DIDN'T CALL THEM MY ASS!!! WHY THEN ARE THEY ASKING YOU IF I'M OK?!_

_Just calm down Hiei, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why they're here._

"Hiei? He's fine, why?"

"Well while we were doing our homework we sensed that his energy was kinda messed up and we were worried," Yusuke said

"What do ya' mean 'WE' Urameshi?!"

"So as soon as we could get away from Keiko we came here to check on him."

"Well I assure you, Hiei is fine, he's sitting up in my room now."

"Can we see him?" asked Yusuke.

_NOT ON YOUR LIFE YUSUKE!!!_

_Shush Hiei don't worry I won't let him in._

_Damn it why don't the toddler and pixie come too! Then everyone can see this!_

"HELL-O!" came a cheery voice from Kurama's walkway looking up Kurama saw none other than Koenma, in his teenaged form, and Boton walking toward his house.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_You just had to ask didn't you Hiei?!_

"Did you boys feel Hiei's energy too?" Boton asked them when they had reached the door.

"Yeah, we can to check on him but Kurama says he's fine and sitting in Kurama's room," said Yusuke.

"Well then why don't we go and visit him since we did come all the way here for him!" Boton suggested cheerfully.

"NO!"

"Why not Kurama?" Boton asked curiously.

"Erm... well you see I don't want people in my room right now because... uh... it's... messy! Yes my room is currently very messy!"

"NO WAY!" said all the visitors in unison.

"KURAMA'S ROOM IS MESSY?! I'VE GOTTA SEE THAT!" Yusuke grinned.

"I knew you weren't perfect Kurama," was Kuwabara's reply.

"Your room is messy?! Are YOU ok Kurama?" asked Koenma for once Boton was silent.

_YOU IDIOT!!! "My room is messy!" Is that really the best excuse you could come up with?! Aren't you supposed to be a legendary bandit, WHO CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A SIMPLE EXCUSE!!!_

_Why do you think I always took precautions to keep from being caught?! Look just relax, no matter what happens I will do all I can to keep you safe and secret._

"I am afraid that since my mother I away I am not allowed to have many guests over. One tops, come back another time and I will allow you in."

Hiei heard this and smiled slightly. Maybe the fox wasn't so bad with excuses after all. Hiei closed his jagan eye no longer monitoring the situation downstairs since his head has begun to throb under the strain of its use. He had begun to stop worrying and relax when Kurama yelled frantically into his mind,

_QUICK HIEI!!! HIDE!!!_

_What?_

Hiei immediately opened his jagan eye to look down stairs ignoring the pain in his head.

_Wha-what the hell?!_

Kurama was struggling tied up to the door with a strong coil of rope, his jade green eyes still wide with shock.

_How on Earth did they manage to subdue YOU fox?!_

_Well I wasn't expecting them to get violent!!! ... or have a coil of rope with them for that matter._

_I'll just change quickly back to my normal clothes... where are they?_

_I put them in the wash, they really were filthy, you really should take better care of them._

_YOU WASHED MY CLOTHES?! _Hiei sounded scandalized.

_Yell at me later, HIDE!!!_

Hiei looked frantically around for a good hiding place. WHY DID KURAMA'S ROOM HAVE TO BE SO NEAT?! The only place he could manage to find in the spotless room was under the bed.

'This is just plain pathetic!!! Hiding under the bed just like a ningen child playing hide and seek!!!' The space under Kurama's bed was not large enough for just anyone to hide. Hiei for probably the first time in his life was grateful of his size. He managed to squeeze himself down into the tiny cramped space cursing world for the situation he had found himself in. Soon after he'd hidden himself the door to Kurama's room burst open.

"HEY! What a rip off! This room isn't messy!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Where is Hiei?" Boton asked.

"He probably left out the window when he heard you guys come. You're not exactly his favorite people," said Kurama as he walked toward them having used a plant to retrieve scissors to cut himself free of his bindings. Kurama was relieved to find that Hiei had managed to hide his energy effectively. "Now if you don't mind I believe that this is my house. As I said earlier, my mother is out and I do not trust you to be in my house without something going horribly wrong. Please come back another time."

"You're cold Kurama, real cold! Not to mention a little mama's boy! Still we'll leave, just because you asked sooooooooo politely. C'mon guys," Yusuke lead the group of four down the stairs and out the door yelling "See ya' foxy! Say hey ta Hiei for me if you see him!"

"Bye bye!" Boton called laughing as she conjured her oar and flew away. Koenma walked dramatically away, flipping his outfit for dramatic effect.

Kurama walked back up to his room and looked around for Hiei. He found the small demon curled up into a ball under Kurama's bed.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly to no response. "Hiei, they're gone now, you can come out," still nothing. Kurama peered closer and saw that Hiei was asleep. He smiled slightly to himself seeing how harmless and even... cute Hiei looked when asleep, though he had to wonder how on Earth he had managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. 'He must be very tired. Poor little koorime.' Kurama reached out and began trying to remove Hiei from under the bed. Hiei stirred and pulled away immediately, all innocence lost from his face as he glared at Kurama.

"What happened to the detective?"

"They left. You can come out Hiei."

"No! I like it down here, anyway they'll be back again I just know it!"

"Please come out Hiei," Kurama's eyes were sad, pleading and pathetic.

"FINE! I'll come out only if you stop looking at me like that, those eyes make me nauseous!" Hiei slipped out from under the bed to be instantly picked up by Kurama and laid back on the bed with the covers over him in a second.

"I do things on my own Kurama!" This whole ordeal had done nothing for the light headed demon who was still feeling nauseous which he knew had nothing to do with Kurama's eyes. Hiei sneezed twice and fell back into the pillows feeling dizzy too now.

Kurama looked sadly down at his friend. This whole scheme was not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Hiei had drifted off to sleep again. Kurama knowing that nothing would be accomplished by just staring at the demon picked up his backpack from the corner of the room, pulled out his homework and began working. Though the demon did not stir Kurama found himself looking at Hiei numerous times. He really could be cute in his sleep, if only he would drop that tough guy act once and awhile when he was awake. Finding it near impossible to concentrate on his home work Kurama gave up and pulled a chair up next to the bed. It was around eleven PM already, luckily for Kurama this was an extended weekend so there was no school for awhile. He had no intention of waking the sleeping koorime no matter what. 'I can go a few sleepless nights.' He reached out and stroked Hiei's hair which he found to be around as filthy as his clothes had been. Sighing Kurama couldn't help but laugh to himself, we'll have to fix that once he's better.

Hiei woke a few hours later to find that Kurama had fallen asleep in a chair with his head on the night table next to his bed and his hand resting on Hiei's shoulder. The sight amused Hiei. He enjoyed watching the kitsune sleeping. He seemed not quite as together, not quite as completely perfect, not totally protected and controlled as he always was when awake. When he was asleep Kurama looked like just any other ningen or youkai. Hiei moved slowly as to not wake Kurama as he oriented himself into a position where he could wrap his arms around the fox's arm. Clinging onto it Hiei drifted off to sleep again.

Kurama woke only a few minutes later with a start, not having meant to fall asleep in the first place he looked at the bed quickly to make sure Hiei had not slipped away. A smile took his face when he saw the sleeping koorime clinging to his arm. Kurama stroked Hiei with his free hand and began to fall asleep once again.

Hiei felt Kurama stroking his hair until the hand drooped onto the bed next to Hiei's head. Growing tired of this slow progress Hiei opened his eyes and grabbed Kurama by the shirt.

"Huh... Hiei? Wha-?" In one swift move Hiei had pulled Kurama into the bed with him throwing the covers over both of them and wrapping his arms around the kitsune's thin waist. He smiled and snuggled close to his catch. Contentedly Hiei closed his eyes as he felt Kurama's arms envelope him returning the embrace.

It was morning when Kurama next woke. Hiei was still asleep, clinging to Kurama. Reluctantly Kurama softly removed Hiei's arms from around his waist and got up. Since Hiei had pulled him fully clothed into bed last night he did not have to dress and so left the room to make something for Hiei to eat when he woke up.

When Kurama returned with another bowl of chicken soup Hiei was sitting up against the back of the bed looking with distaste at the soup.

"That stuff again? Don't you ningens have any other food?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there and many other foods but since you're sick you get this," Kurama replied handing him the bowl. With an annoyed sigh Hiei drank the soup.

"Are you sure this is the cure, not the ailment?" He asked disgustedly once he'd finished. Kurama just laughed and took Hiei's empty bowl. When he returned Hiei was standing next to the bed having gotten fed up with just lying there. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's forehead.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!"

"Looks like your fevers pretty much cleared, you're still sort of ill, but I'll let you leave today if you wish."

"Actually Kurama, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to stay one more night." Kurama looked stared down at the demon.

"You would?! Maybe your illness worse than I thought! I could have sworn you said you hated sleeping in a bed with your entire being!"

"I do." Hiei said, then grinned evilly, "but I don't remember saying that I wanted to stay for the bed, now did I?" Kurama grinned to match Hiei.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Kurama asked in the brief second he had before he was knocked back onto his bed by Hiei who planted a kiss on Kurama's lips. Now Hiei got to pay Kurama back for what he had done the night before. Hiei unbuttoned Kurama's shirt with out removing his lips from his kitsune's. He wished he could just rip it off, but restrained himself knowing how annoyed Kurama would be if he did so. Once he'd stripped Kurama he felt Kurama's hands working quickly to remove his clothes.

"You're rather eager for someone so calm." Hiei said, removing his lips from Kurama.

"You'd be eager too, if one of your greatest dreams was about to come true." Hiei felt a slight blush threaten to show on his face. Quickly he repressed it and smiled mischievously down at his kitsune.

"Don't get too excited, remember, this is just a taste, of what's in store for you!"

"I've waited years, since we met, for this. I can live until tonight!" By that time Kurama had removed all of Hiei's clothes. Hiei pulled the covers over them both and gave Kurama a taste of what was in store for him that night.

Hiei woke in Kurama's bed the next morning. He turned in the bed toward his lover, noticing that Kurama was shivering and sweating. He shook his lover awake, wondering if he was having a nightmare.

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Slowly Kurama opened his soft, out of focus green eyes. He reached up with one shaking hand, to clutch his aching head.

"Dabb id! I should have dowd bedder than do bake oud with a sick debon." Hiei was thoroughly confused for a few seconds before he figured out what Kurama had meant. Now it was his turn to burst into uncontrollable laugher. Kurama glared annoyed at him. "I hobe you dow this is your fald." Grinning evilly Hiei got out of bed and brought Kurama the box of tissues.

"My turn." He said smiling down at the sick kitsune. "Now, just go back to sleep. I'll take care of you." Kurama groaned.

"This is cobing frob the debon who wouldd't sday id bed, unless threadeded with chaids?"

"Just shut up, blow you nose and sleep baka kitsune." Kurama sighed, but obeyed. Hiei watched Kurama sleep as he tried to remember what the kitsune had done for him when he'd been sick. 'Oh yeah! He gave me that liquid noodle stuff, whatever he called it.' Hiei went down the stairs and searched all over to find where Kurama had gotten it. He managed to find a container, like the one Kurama had served him with, but where was the stuff? Hiei opened a door to find a can with a picture of that whatever on it. He pulled out his katana and cut open the can over the bowl. Hiei looked down discontentedly at it. It looked just about the same as what Kurama had given him… but something was different.

Finally it hit him! What Kurama had given him had been hot. 'So then,'  
Hiei thought, holding his hand over the liquid. It immediately began bubbling. Hiei smiled. 'There, perfect.' He brought the bowl up to where Kurama was sleeping. He shook the kitsune awake.

"Here." He handed Kurama the bowl.

"Hiei?! You can cook?!"

"Cook?" Hiei asked curiously raising one eyebrow. Kurama just chuckled lightly.

"Never mind, thank you Hiei." 'Even when he's was sick Kurama has the most adorable smile,' Hiei thought to himself. Once Kurama hand finished Hiei took his bowl and placed one hand on Kurama's forehead, then wondered what he was supposed to be looking for, when he did this.

"So… what is the point of doing this again Kurama?" He asked, wanting to do all he could for his lover. Kurama laughed at Hiei's curious tone.

"It's too check for a fever." Fever… Kurama had said something about that to him.

"Fever?"

"It's when someone's forehead is hotter than it normally is."

"Oh… so… what do you do with that knowledge?"

"You usually put a cool wet cloth on their forehead, I just did not want to do that to you because of your jagan eye."

"Oh." Hiei left Kurama to sleep as he looked for such a cloth. He managed to find one, but ended up jumping up and down a few times to reach it feeling thoroughly embarrassed by his height. He wet it slightly as Kurama had said and brought it back, laying it on Kurama's forehead. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his fox lightly on the cheek. Kurama smiled and fell into a deeper sleep. No matter how sweet he was, just sitting and watching Kurama sleep got boring after awhile. The door bell rung and Kurama woke with a start. He began sitting up to answer it, when Hiei pushed him back again.

"I'll get it, just go back to sleep." Kurama nodded and fell asleep again.

Hiei walked down stairs to the door silently cursing who ever it was for waking his fox.

"I don't give a damn about what ever you want or who ever you are, go away!" Hiei said as he opened to door.

"Huh Hiei? Why are YOU answering Kurama's door? What's up with Kurama's energy, it's just like your's was. Hey! You didn't do something to him did you?" The door had opened to reveal Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Boton, surprise, surprise! Hiei's FAVORITE people!

'GOD! Can't these people just mind their own business for ONCE?!' Hiei thought.

"Go away!" Hiei repeated as he slammed the door in their faces. He returned to Kurama who was sitting up in bed.

"Who was it?"

"Just the detective and other bakas."

"What did they want?"

"They sensed your energy. Don't worry, I sent them away."

"Oh dear, am I going to find any blood on the porch?" Kurama asked smiling at Hiei. Hiei grinned evilly back.

"Hn, don't worry, I'll clean it up." Kurama laughed softly, until it turned into coughing. Hiei came over and stroked his fox's back until the coughing subsided. Kurama looked up, his pale face smiling.

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm lonely." Hiei looked surprised, down at his fox for a few seconds before he grinned again.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that, won't we?!" He slipped into his lover's waiting arms receiving a kiss on his cheek.

"Just the cheek? You're not getting shy are you?"

"Hiei, do you really want my cold again?"

"Hn. Damn ningen illness." Kurama laughed again.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'll make it up to you once I'm better."

"I'm holding you to that fox!" He nuzzled closer, into the crook of Kurama's neck and he felt Kurama burry his face in Hiei's hair.

Shiori returned late that night to find her son sleeping with a smaller, fully clothed, black haired boy that she had seen him hanging out with before. She had to smile as she saw the happy content look on her son's face, one that rivaled even the one he wore when with her. A glint of red caught her attention as the smaller boy's eyes opened slightly, looking at her. Suddenly they snapped open and the boy started falling out of bed.

Kurama sat up at the sound of Hiei hitting the floor.

"Hiei!" A soft laugh drew his attention away and he stared in horror as he saw his mother standing in the door way. "Okaa-san!"

"Forgive me for waking you Shuichi. You two are very cute together." Kurama felt his face turn red enough to make his hair look pale pink. 'SHE SAW US! OH HELL MY MOTHER SAW ME SLEEPING WITH HIEI!' Softly his mother closed the door smiling encouragingly at them.

Once Kurama regained his composure he looked down at Hiei who was still on the floor and cracked up at the horrified look frozen on his face. He got out of bed and scooped the mortified demon up, kissing him on the lips as if to wake him from the trance and sat down on the bed with him still in his arms. Hiei slowly regained himself and looked at Kurama accusingly.

"You're trying to make me sick so you can play nurse again aren't you?" Kurama was confused for a few seconds then laughed.

"You've caught me red handed." Kurama said, leaning down to kiss Hiei again, on the cheek this time. Hiei sighed at this.

"You'd better get well soon or you'll be very boring company." Kurama laughed again. That was one of the things he liked most about Hiei's company. Whether he meant to or not, he could always make Kurama laugh.

"Not your typical get well soon card phrase, but it's catchy!" He returned with his lover to the bed and spent the rest of the time they had together either having fun … naughty demons they are, once Kurama had recovered enough that he was no longer in danger of contaminating Hiei. They're demons, they heal fast! Or they just talked… though Hiei much preferred the first choice. He had never though that anyone could be perfect at everything, but Kurama was proving him wrong, though he was glad that this was something the fox had talent in because he would most probably never have anyone else I his bed.

Kurama walked rather solemnly to school on Tuesday. The long weekend was over and when Hiei had heard that Kurama would be leaving early the next morning he had left sometime before Kurama had woken. He was half glad he hadn't had to leave his koorime, but still sad that Hiei had left with out saying good bye. Kurama managed to concentrate as best he could while his mind was consumed with thoughts of Hiei.

"Mr. Minamino! The class is in here! Not outside! I NEVER though I'd catch YOU of all people not paying attention!" The teacher said catching him gazing out the window. She was one of the more annoying, teachers who thought he was too perfect to ever do something bad. She followed her comment by asking a question about what she had just been teaching. Kurama spoiled her plans by not only answering the question correctly, but by correcting a few mistakes she had made. Taking the challenge his teacher looked in the book, only to find that Kurama had been right. Kurama had to deal with an embarrassed teacher for the rest of the period, who seemed determine to prove that she knew more than he did. In the end Kurama had made a complete fool of the teacher.

"She just couldn't quit while she was ahead!" Kurama sighed to himself as he left the school only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for him each grinning in evil ways that promised trouble.

"Ok, you two are smiling. I should be worried, right?"

"Three nights in a row, you lucky guy!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, Hiei always seemed like the one night type to me," Kuwabara said. 'Hiei? Oh god! Did they?! Just stay calm.'

"What are yo--" Kurama began, but Yusuke pulled out three pictures and held them in front of Kurama's nose. Kurama gaped and grabbed them frantically from Yusuke. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up at the look on Kurama's face.

"We knew there was something up when the good little 'Shuichi' started lying! So we came by later to see what it was!" Yusuke said finally regaining control of is laughter. "You two make a cute couple!"

"Ummm… Yusuke. I think it is only polite to tell you that Hiei is standing behind you." Yusuke and Kuwabara froze. Slowly they turned to see Hiei standing behind them. Slowly Hiei unsheathed his katana and walked toward them.

"K-Kurama! H-help us!" Yusuke pleaded turning to his friend, only to find that Kurama had his rose whip out, gathered into coils in one hand. He too was slowly walking toward them. "Oh shit!"

"What shall we do with them?" Kurama asked Hiei in a voice that sounded nerve wrenchingly like Youko's.

"Hn, I have a few ideas, let's bring them somewhere where we can work without interruptions."

"Sounds good." Kurama and Hiei began dragging the two boys away.

"OH HELL!" Yusuke said trying to wrench himself away.

"HELP! OH GOD! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Kuwabara yelled. A few heads of students who were leaving turned to them, but seeing Shuichi, who "NEVER did anything wrong" with them they all let it go.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were next found unconscious somewhere in Alaska with no memory of how they ended up there or why. The had "mysteriously" lost all memory of taking photos of their two demon friends and were once again blissfully oblivious as to what Hiei did in his free time, though they did notice that Kurama and Hiei seemed to have become closer friends somehow. No one asked any questions and the two demons were left in piece.

A/N, The end! Comments are nice. Even if you thought it wasn't all that good, just as long as you're not complaining about the pairing or something like that. Comments on my writing, not my taste please, THANK YOU .


	2. Alternate Ending

A/N, As I promised, here is the other version. I kept rest of the story in this version in case people want to read this version first. For those who don't the parts that have been changed are marked. Just scroll down and you will find it. Still don't own YYH.

**Poor Hiei**

"Kuwabara move!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped out of the way of a shimmering sphere of energy. Kuwabara clumsily followed suit but ended up toppling over where Yusuke managed to land perfectly. "Get up baka!!!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara grumbled as he picked himself back up off the ground just in time to flatten himself back down as yet another orb of energy whizzed over his head. The cause of these repeated nuisances was standing in the middle of the three fighters, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. He was a human looking demon with blond hair falling neatly into his pale face and an arrogant smile upon his lips.

"Oh sorry. Are my attacks interrupting your conversation?" He said in a sarcastically apologetic tone.

"Yeah as a matter of fact they are!" said Kuwabara picking himself off the ground a second time when he was sure there would be no more ducking in the near future.

"Well then why don't I give the two of you some time to discus things over together?! SEE YOU IN HE— AAAAAHHHH!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

The demon fell to the ground clutching at his bloody back where the thorns of Kurama's rose whip had connected.

"YEAH SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Thanks Kurama!"

"Now that was just rude! You didn't even let me finish my sentence! I mean would it have really killed you to wait a few more seconds for me to finish the phrase 'see you in hell'? Really! How disrespectful!"

"Hey Kurama"

"Yes Yusuke?"

"What do you say to shutting this jerk up once and for all?!"

"Naturally I have no objections," Kurama said raising his rose whip ready to attack.

"HEY AREN'T YOU GUYS FORGETTING SOMEONE HERE?!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"No who?" asked Yusuke

"That's not funny Urameshi!"

"Ummm... I think it would be in our best interest to move right now." Kurama said in his usual calm voice as he jumped gracefully to the side. Yusuke and Kuwabara both managed to jump in time as well (Kuwabara kept his footing this time) as yet another large energy orb exploded where they had just been standing.

"Damn this is getting boring! HEY BLONDY!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY NEW TRICKS?!?!"

"As a matter of fact..." said the demon, who was back on his feet with his arrogant smile back in place "... I DO have a trick I've been wanting to use for quite some time now!" He raised his hands into the air where they started to glow spreading his energy in shooting darts toward the three fighters. Before any of them could manage a dodge the energy had tied them up and was lifting three feet into the air.

"I REALLY LIKED THE GROUND!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he struggled in the air.

"And now that I have you I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!!!(yay he finished!)"

Yusuke grinned slyly as he counted down, "3... 2... 1..." ... and nothing happened. Yusuke looked around slightly confused.

"Don't try distractions detective! You're not getting out of this!!! Now!" Blood spurted from the demons mouth as the razor sharp pointed ends of a tree branch appeared cutting straight through his body and piercing his heart. Without another word he fell dead onto the ground. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all came untied.

"Thanks again Kurama! Guess me and Kuwabara really owe you our asses huh?" Yusuke said eyeing the dead demon. Kurama smiled slightly but made no reply.

"What was with that count down in the middle of the fight Urameshi?!" Kuwabara asked annoyed "I mean we're all really glad you finally learned to count to three but you really don't need to be showing that off to demons!" Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.

"To tell you the truth I was counting for Hiei."

"For Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, usually when our asses are in some serious trouble he comes in at the last minute, saves us all and leaves. I think he watches our fights with his jagan, from near by and waits until just the right time to make the dramatic entry!"

"Yeah that sounds like him... WAIT YOU MEAN THE SHRIMP STALKS US!!!"

"Ummm... I doubt that that is what Yusuke meant." Kurama sweat dropped.

"Still I wonder why Hiei didn't come." Yusuke said puzzled.

"Maybe I have better things to do with my time than to baby sit you ningens with my jagan." Said an arrogant flat voice from a near by tree.

"THEN YOU DO STALK US WITH YOUR JAGAN EYE!!!" Kuwabara yelled pointing an accusing finger at Hiei. Hiei shot him an "I'll take care of you later" glare. Kurama surveyed Hiei. It was never an easy task to figure out the three eyed, 4 foot tall spiky haired demon, but since he and Hiei had been friends for longer than anyone else in the group had known Hiei Kurama was the best at figuring him out and what he saw worried him slightly. The way Hiei stood leaning against the tree allowed the demon to recover what breath he had lost with out it being noticeable that he was doing so. 'But if Hiei is winded from running here why was he late?' There was no where within the city Hiei was confined to from where he could not have run and arrived in time to assist in the fight with his speed.

"If you've got so many better things to do than help us them why are you here?! Go do one of those many 'important' things and get outta our hair shrimp!" Kuwabara said glaring at his rival.

"Hn! I just came here to see you make a complete fool of your self! Now that that has been done I will be leaving."

"Why don't you say that to my face half-pint?!"

"How much more 'to your face' do you want me to get beyond looking you in the eye and directing it at you!?"

"THAT'S IT SHORTY YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!!!" Kuwabara yelled and created his spirit sword.

"Has anyone else noticed how obnoxiously loud it is when ever that oaf is around?" Hiei asked completely ignoring Kuwabara's sword.

"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara thrust his sword toward Hiei who vanished and appeared behind Kuwabara who had fallen onto the ground where Hiei used to be.

"There maybe now he'll be quite for a few seconds."

"Damn it can't we take you two anywhere without you fighting like a married couple?!" asked Yusuke earning himself a glare from both Kuwabara and Hiei though Hiei's ended up looking more threatening due to the fact that Kuwabara was still on the ground.

"Kuwabara, why don't we go? Your lover spats are cute but they're getting kinda boring!"

"Yusuke if you value your life you will keep your mouth shut from now on." Hiei threatened moving his hand toward his katana.

"Let it go Hiei I don't think Enma will appreciate you killing his detective." Kurama said before Hiei reached his sword.

"I don't give a damn what Enma appreciates or not!" Hiei said though his hand moved away from his katana.

"Anyway we really gotta go. Keiko's 'helping' us with our homework and will kill us if we're late." Yusuke said.

"Helping us?! More like forcing us!" Kuwabara replied.

"Yeah as I said, 'helping' see ya' guys!!!" Yusuke said waving as he and Kuwabara left.

"Well than now that they're gone, would you like to come over to my house briefly Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we all know you don't really have anything better to do you just like to pretend you do."

"Like hell I don't!!!" Hiei started but Kurama grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him in the direction of his house. Hiei pulled his arm free of Kurama's grasp but resigned to go with the kitsune anyway.

Kurama looked worriedly down at his friend. Hiei's breathing was off and his face slightly flushed. They walked the rest of the way to Kurama's house in silence. Kurama opened the door and moved to let Hiei in.

"What about you human mother?" Hiei asked.

"She's out for a few days, it's just me here." (convenient huh? I thought so .) Hiei entered the house, followed by Kurama who then lead him to his room.

"Hd. Looks do huban," Hiei said surveying Kurama's room. Kurama raised one eye brow. '"Huban?" what on earth?' An idea was beginning to dawn on Kurama, 'but no, that could never be it!' said one part of Kurama while another argued 'it's the logical conclusion!'

Hiei looked up at the sound of Kurama chuckling.

"Find sobething abusig fox?" Hiei said with his best death glare, but this only increased the fox's laughter until he was practically rolling on the floor clutching at his side and gasping for air. Finally his laughter died down and stopped leaving a grinning fox looking evilly at Hiei.

"Ready do redurd do sadidy fox?! Whad od Earth were you laughing aboud?" Kurama just grinned, then in one quick movement removed Hiei's headband and before the poor fire demon knew what he was doing, Kurama had planted a mother like kiss on Hiei's forehead next to his jagan eye. Hiei's hand was at his katana and in a matter of seconds there was a sword gleaming at Kurama's neck.

"Well that proves it." Kurama said ignoring the blade.

"Broves whad dabb id?!" That stupid grin again "ADSWER THE QUESDION FOX!"

"Poor little Hiei, it would seem you've caught a cold."

"Caughd a whad?" Hiei asked but before he knew what was happening Kurama had him pinned against the wall and was removing his cloak, followed by his shirt.

"Whad are you do—" Hiei started but Kurama was beginning to undo his pants now. Hiei was half outraged and half shocked as he struggled with all of his strength to break free, however for some reason most of his strength had gone from him and the most he could manage was a sad escape attempt. Kurama managed to completely strip the poor, defenseless demon. As soon as Kurama had released him Hiei ran next to the bed and huddled into a small ball trying to protect himself from anymore abuse. Kurama returned to his side holding up pink footy pajamas with small roses on them.

"My mother bought these for me a few years ago. They're far too small for me now but they should be around the right size for you."

"You surely don'd expecd me do WEAR those do you?!" Hiei asked in disgust.

"Either you can put them on yourself or I can put them on for you." Knowing he was for some unknown reason to weak to resist Kurama Hiei snatched the pajamas. Kurama smiled and turned his back to give Hiei some privacy for changing, not that after all Kurama had done Hiei had that much left to keep private. Kurama was going to get it for that once Hiei had his strength back.

"Hd." Hiei said to indicate that he had finished changing. Kurama turned grinned at the sight of Hiei in his pink footy pajamas. Hiei looked around to make sure that all the curtains to the room were down. If any one EVER saw this Hiei would be forced to kill.

"Dow fox, bind exblaining whad on Earth is the beaning of all of this?" Hiei demanded.

"Well you see Hiei, in this cold time of year many humans become ill."

"I'b DOT huban!"

"Yes but that does not necessarily mean that your immune to our illnesses, in fact since you've never had a cold before you would be even more vulnerable, not to mention the fact you live in a tree." Vulnerable, oh how Hiei loathed that word with his entire being and the idea of him being more vulnerable than a human did not go over well at all with Hiei. Before he could snap back at Kurama his friend started blabbering again. "Well then it's settled! You'll be staying at my house until your health has improved."

"DO WAY ID HELL!!!"

"I thought you'd like the idea Hiei!" Kurama scooped Hiei up and lay him in his bed pulling the sheets neatly up to Hiei's chin. This had to be the worst day of Hiei's life. Maybe even worse than the day he'd been thrown from a cliff. Not only was he WEAK, but Kurama, his only true friend was taking advantage of that and if that weren't bad enough his "friend" had even laughed at and ignored him… he was trying not to think about the rape.

"Now Hiei try to get some sleep, the sooner your better the sooner I'll let you leave so just be a good boy."

"I'B NOD DIRED and eved if I were do you hodestly think I could fall asleep id onde of these rebulsive things?!"

"Maybe if I chain you to the bed you'll become bored of struggling and go to sleep. Shall I try?" Reluctantly Hiei closed his eyes and surprised himself by falling asleep instantly.

Kurama looked sadly down at the small koorime sleeping soundly in his bed. Hiei's current condition was not serious, but knowing Hiei the demon would fight harder to keep from recovering than he would fight to become well again. Sighing Kurama picked up Hiei's clothes and found them completely filthy. 'Now I know why Hiei wears black!' Kurama thought to himself and took the clothes to put in the washer. Kurama entered the kitchen and looked around for some chicken soup which he would most probably have to force feed Hiei. While it was heating up Kurama went to look around for some extra blankets he could put on Hiei. Returning to his room with the bowl of soup deciding to bring the blankets he had found in a second trip he noticed upon entering that the curtain on one of the closed windows was swinging slightly and the blankets over Hiei had been pulled on hurriedly.

Sighing Kurama placed the bowl of soup on his desk and went to the "sleeping" demon. Laying a hand on Hiei's head Kurama found that he had a higher fever than before.

"If you get out of bed again I WILL get the chains Hiei!" Kurama said to the unresponsive demon. Kurama went back to get the bowl of soup, brought it to Hiei, and shook the koorime slightly. Hiei sat up slowly still pretending he had been asleep though he knew it was useless to pretend.

"And whad the hell is thad?" Hiei asked eyeing the soup suspiciously.

"It's a human food called soup. It's what you give to people who are sick."

"Hd."

"Do you need me to force feed you or will you be a good boy and eat it yourself?" seeing he wasn't going to get out of this Hiei resigned to take the bowl from Kurama.

Kurama left and returned with the extra blankets. By that time Hiei had finished the soup and eyed the blankets, annoyed.

"Do you really think I deed BORE head in this... whadever id is?!"

"Maybe you don't need the heat but maybe the weight of the extra blankets will keep you in bed."

Kurama laid the blankets on the bed.

"There," Kurama smiled at Hiei who just glared back at him. "Oh come ON! Stop pouting! It really isn't that bad."

"I'b going do kill you!"

"Oh yes that reminds me!" Kurama left and retuned with a tissue box. "Here you use these to blow your nose."

"DO WAY ID HELL! HAVED'T YOU TAKEN EDOUGH OF BY BRIDE YED?!" At that moment Hiei sneezed, and holding his hand in front of his nose turned a bright shade of red and, pouting, grabbed a tissue. Kurama grinned at the completely embarrassed demon. A ring at the doorbell made Hiei jump.

"Lye down and rest, if I come back to find that you've left again... I think you know what will happen." Kurama said as he left the room to answer the door.

"Hey foxy, what's up?!"

_YOU CALLED THE DECTIVE?! _Hiei yelled in Kurama's mind.

_**I **didn't call anyone!_

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked looking confused at the unexpected visitors.

"Is Hiei ok?" Yusuke asked.

_DIDN'T CALL THEM MY ASS!!! WHY THEN ARE THEY ASKING YOU IF I'M OK?!_

_Just calm down Hiei, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why they're here._

"Hiei? He's fine, why?"

"Well while we were doing our homework we sensed that his energy was kinda messed up and we were worried," Yusuke said

"What do ya' mean 'WE' Urameshi?!"

"So as soon as we could get away from Keiko we came here to check on him."

"Well I assure you, Hiei is fine, he's sitting up in my room now."

"Can we see him?" asked Yusuke.

_NOT ON YOUR LIFE YUSUKE!!!_

_Shush Hiei don't worry I won't let him in._

_Damn it why don't the toddler and pixie come too! Then everyone can see this!_

"HELL-O!" came a cheery voice from Kurama's walkway looking up Kurama saw none other than Koenma, in his teenaged form, and Boton walking toward his house.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_You just had to ask didn't you Hiei?!_

"Did you boys feel Hiei's energy too?" Boton asked them when they had reached the door.

"Yeah, we can to check on him but Kurama says he's fine and sitting in Kurama's room," said Yusuke.

"Well then why don't we go and visit him since we did come all the way here for him!" Boton suggested cheerfully.

"NO!"

"Why not Kurama?" Boton asked curiously.

"Erm... well you see I don't want people in my room right now because... uh... it's... messy! Yes my room is currently very messy!"

"NO WAY!" said all the visitors in unison.

"KURAMA'S ROOM IS MESSY?! I'VE GOTTA SEE THAT!" Yusuke grinned.

"I knew you weren't perfect Kurama," was Kuwabara's reply.

"Your room is messy?! Are YOU ok Kurama?" asked Koenma for once Boton was silent.

_YOU IDIOT!!! "My room is messy!" Is that really the best excuse you could come up with?! Aren't you supposed to be a legendary bandit, WHO CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A SIMPLE EXCUSE!!!_

_Why do you think I always took precautions to keep from being caught?! Look just relax, no matter what happens I will do all I can to keep you safe and secret._

"I am afraid that since my mother I away I am not allowed to have many guests over. One tops, come back another time and I will allow you in."

Hiei heard this and smiled slightly. Maybe the fox wasn't so bad with excuses after all. Hiei closed his jagan eye no longer monitoring the situation downstairs since his head has begun to throb under the strain of its use. He had begun to stop worrying and relax when Kurama yelled frantically into his mind,

_QUICK HIEI!!! HIDE!!!_

_What?_

Hiei immediately opened his jagan eye to look down stairs ignoring the pain in his head.

_Wha-what the hell?!_

Kurama was struggling tied up to the door with a strong coil of rope, his jade green eyes still wide with shock.

_How on Earth did they manage to subdue YOU fox?!_

_Well I wasn't expecting them to get violent!!! ... or have a coil of rope with them for that matter._

_I'll just change quickly back to my normal clothes... where are they?_

_I put them in the wash, they really were filthy, you really should take better care of them._

_YOU WASHED MY CLOTHES?! _Hiei sounded scandalized.

_Yell at me later, HIDE!!!_

Hiei looked frantically around for a good hiding place. WHY DID KURAMA'S ROOM HAVE TO BE SO NEAT?! The only place he could manage to find in the spotless room was under the bed.

'This is just plain pathetic!!! Hiding under the bed just like a ningen child playing hide and seek!!!' The space under Kurama's bed was not large enough for just anyone to hide. Hiei for probably the first time in his life was grateful of his size. He managed to squeeze himself down into the tiny cramped space cursing world for the situation he had found himself in. Soon after he'd hidden himself the door to Kurama's room burst open.

"HEY! What a rip off! This room isn't messy!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Where is Hiei?" Boton asked.

"He probably left out the window when he heard you guys come. You're not exactly his favorite people," said Kurama as he walked toward them having used a plant to retrieve scissors to cut himself free of his bindings. Kurama was relieved to find that Hiei had managed to hide his energy effectively. "Now if you don't mind I believe that this is my house. As I said earlier, my mother is out and I do not trust you to be in my house without something going horribly wrong. Please come back another time."

"You're cold Kurama, real cold! Not to mention a little mama's boy! Still we'll leave, just because you asked sooooooooo politely. C'mon guys," Yusuke lead the group of four down the stairs and out the door yelling "See ya' foxy! Say hey ta Hiei for me if you see him!"

"Bye bye!" Boton called laughing as she conjured her oar and flew away. Koenma walked dramatically away, flipping his outfit for dramatic effect.

Kurama walked back up to his room and looked around for Hiei. He found the small demon curled up into a ball under Kurama's bed.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly to no response. "Hiei, they're gone now, you can come out," still nothing. Kurama peered closer and saw that Hiei was asleep. He smiled slightly to himself seeing how harmless and even... cute Hiei looked when asleep, though he had to wonder how on Earth he had managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. 'He must be very tired. Poor little koorime.' Kurama reached out and began trying to remove Hiei from under the bed. Hiei stirred and pulled away immediately, all innocence lost from his face as he glared at Kurama.

"What happened to the detective?"

"They left. You can come out Hiei."

"No! I like it down here, anyway they'll be back again I just know it!"

"Please come out Hiei," Kurama's eyes were sad, pleading and pathetic.

"FINE! I'll come out only if you stop looking at me like that, those eyes make me nauseous!" Hiei slipped out from under the bed to be instantly picked up by Kurama and laid back on the bed with the covers over him in a second.

"I do things on my own Kurama!" This whole ordeal had done nothing for the light headed demon who was still feeling nauseous which he knew had nothing to do with Kurama's eyes. Hiei sneezed twice and fell back into the pillows feeling dizzy too now.

Kurama looked sadly down at his friend. This whole scheme was not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Hiei reluctantly drifted off to sleep again. Kurama knowing that nothing would be accomplished by just staring at the demon picked up his backpack from the corner of the room, pulled out his homework and began working. Though the demon did not stir Kurama found himself looking at Hiei numerous times. He really could be cute in his sleep, if only he would drop that tough guy act once and awhile when he was awake. Finding it near impossible to concentrate on his home work Kurama gave up and pulled a chair up next to the bed. It was around eleven PM already, luckily for Kurama this was an extended weekend so there was no school for awhile. He had no intention of waking the sleeping koorime no matter what. 'I can go a few sleepless nights.' He reached out and stroked Hiei's hair which he found to be around as filthy as his clothes had been. Sighing Kurama couldn't help but laugh to himself, we'll have to fix that once he's better.

* * *

**_(This part down has been changed!!!)_**

**** Kurama's no sleep plan went as well as his take care of Hiei plan. It utterly failed. It had only been a little while after he'd sat down next to Hiei that his head became heavy. He laid his head on the night table next to his bed and felt his eyes begin to droop. Hiei woke at one in the morning and noticed that the fox had fallen asleep.

'Perfect! Time to escape!' Quietly and smoothly as he could he slipped out of under Kurama's hand and struggled out of the cushiony demon trap. 'Got to find my clothes first. NO WAY IN HELL I'm going to let ANYONE see me in this! That fox IS going to regret that! I have ways to make him forget!' He tiptoed to the door and slowly slipped through it. Every floor board was tested before he put his weight on it. One noise louder than breathing could rouse the sleeping demon. Once he had gotten a sufficient distance between himself and the ruthless kitsune he sat down with his back against the wall and opened his jagan eye. Carefully he scanned the entire house for his stolen clothing locating them sitting in a strange plastic basket. When he found the room where they were and took them from the basket he crinkled his nose in disgust.

'What in Makai is that HORRIBLE scent?! How does the kitsune do this to his clothing without suffocating on the fumes?!' Not being able to bring himself to put his normal clothes on yet with the stench they were emitting he snuck back up the stairs with the clothes tucked under his arm. He was back in the room, turned toward the window he always left through and biting his lip as he looked at his clothes. The smell really was just about gagging him or else he would have immediately swapped to get out of the horrible outfit that had been forced upon him. Now he had to do it. He raised one hand and began struggling with the annoying zipper that held the pajamas on.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice came from the other side of the bed behind him. His body froze for a second then acted immediately on impulse. He dropped his clothes and shoved them under the bed with his foot before he slowly turned to glare at the fox. Suddenly he remembered the fox's threats of chaining him to the bed if he got out again. 'Surely he wasn't serious.' The kitsune was walking toward him now. He backed slowly away until his back hit the wall. 'Out of options, nothing else to do but fight for my dignity.' Having sadly shoved his katana under the bed with the rest of his clothed he could only raise his fists and glare warningly. The plant sitting in the window shot out and grabbed at him. 'THAT NO GOOD CHEATING FOX! Using his powers when I can't use mine!" He wrenched himself free of the plant only to stumble into Kurama's waiting arms. No matter how much he kicked and flailed in Kurama's arms the fox held on tightly.

"Calm down Hiei. Really, you're acting very childish!"

"And you raped me! You're in no position to talk!" Hiei didn't really know what rape actually meant, or what stripping someone implied in Ningenkai. He had only heard the word rape associated with a similar situation and knew it was a disgrace to have such things done in Makai.

"It wasn't rape. It was for your own good!" Kurama replied catching one of Hiei's flailing feet before it connected with his stomach. He easily forced the weak demon back under the covers of his bed and grew vines from a seed from his hair to hold Hiei in the bed.

"Close enough to chains, don't you think Hiei?"

'Hell! He WASN'T kidding!'

"You know Kurama. I can't exactly fall asleep easily if your vines are holding me down." Kurama pondered for a few seconds and saw his point. Then again if the vines were removed his friend might just slip out again. Still…

"Alright! I'll get them off, but don't expect to be slipping out again. I'm making SURE to not fall asleep. So just go to sleep and don't try anything. Admit it Hiei, it would be A LOT easier if you just stopped resisting." Hiei glared angrily at his friend then turned away refusing to even look at his friend he pouted himself to sleep.

Kurama sternly kept himself awake the rest of the night reading, with the occasional check that Hiei was still there though he could he his breathing. He became bored around nine in the morning and left to make Hiei something to eat once he awoke. A little while later he returned with yet another bowl of chicken soup only to find that Hiei was no longer in the bed.

'Hiei you moron!' Kurama though exasperatedly setting the bowl down on his desk and going over to the bed. Hiei must have been extremely annoyed when he'd found that Kurama had used the trees outside to force the windows closed. So Hiei had to still be in the house. Remembering that he'd hidden there before Kurama knelt down and checked under the bed. No Hiei. He straightened up and was about to search the rest of the room when something hard impacted his back and forced him to fall face down onto his bed. He managed to turn over and face his attacker. Hiei. Kurama struggled but Hiei's arms held him down strongly.

"Looks like you got your strength back and you're looking better as well." Kurama commented continuing to struggle under Hiei grasp until his body froze. Hiei was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"H-Hiei! W-what are you doing."

"My revenge you stupid fox! Or did you forget that you RAPED me last night?!" Hiei had somehow removed the shirt, Kurama was too dazed to be aware of how. Kurama's face was practically burning as he felt Hiei's hands fumbling with his pants.

"H-Hiei…"

"Shut up and take your punishment baka kitsune!" His pants were off as well and his underwear followed quickly.

"Hn, DON'T mess with me kitsune! Or I'll make your punishment even worse!" Hiei got off Kurama and went to the window. He forced it open to spite the branches holding it shut, and jumped out. Kurama was left naked on his bed with a frozen mind.

Once the gears in his mind began turning again he sat up slowly and took a deep breath before bursting into laughter. He had a strong feeling that Hiei had NO idea what the implications of tearing someone's clothes off were in Ningenkai. In Makai such a thing was a disgrace but more of an insult than it was a show of intimacy. Kurama imagined the look on Hiei's face if he were to tell him what such actions were thought of as in Ningenkai and laughed harder. His laughter increased even more when he thought of Yusuke, Kuwabara and the other's reactions if he were to tell them that Hiei had stripped him. Once his laughter had died down he got off his bed and went to the pile of ripped up cloth that had once been his clothes. Hiei just couldn't touch anything without wanting to destroy it! He got out a new outfit and hid the ripped up cloth somewhere to dispose of later. Unable to resist the temptation he called to Hiei,

_Hiei? _Kurama asked softly into Hiei's mind. Hiei's growl came as a reply.

_What fox?! _He snapped.

_Ummm… well… I was wondering… do you know what stripping someone implies in Ningenkai?_

_What the hell do you mean imply?!_

…_well… in Ningenkai usually the only people to remove someone else's clothes are their mates. _Hiei was silent for a long time.

_Don't take what I did the wrong way! I live by the rules and ways of Makai. I don't care about ningen customs!_

_I know, I just thought I'd tell you._

_Hn, well now you have… and Kurama._

_Yes?_

_Never do that again. _Hiei spoke his last words just slightly softer than before. Kurama heard the well hidden thanks and smiled.

_You're welcome._

_Hn! _Hiei broke his mind connection with Kurama.

'You stupid fox.' Hiei thought softly shooting to a tree far away from Kurama's house.

A/N: Well I finished the alternate ending part. I think this keeps them more in character. Comment on either part you want… or both. BYE!


End file.
